


Bić się czy nie bić?

by Taifics



Category: Hamlet (2009), Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Co robić? Co robić? Co robić?, Dialog czy monolog?, Hamlet "udaje" szalonego, Horatio jest naprawdę wspaniałym przyjacielem, Irytująco ozdobny język, O dziwo na AO3 nie ma żadnych ficków po polsku o Hamlecie! Oh you! Bloody Bawdy Villains!, Pytania o cnotę i jej brak, Rozterki egzystencjalne, Tchórz czy nikczemnik?, Wspominałam już że Horatio jest naprawdę wspaniałym przyjacielem?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Krótka scenka z życia pewnego duńskiego księcia i jego najwierniejszego druha, powstała w odpowiedzi na pytanie: a co, gdyby "Hamlet" miał strukturę powieści, nie zaś dramatu?





	Bić się czy nie bić?

Dziesięć tysięcy romboidalnych kafelków w podłodze dzieli sypialnię od prywatnych komnat króla. To łącznie tysiąc wdechów i wydechów. I tyleż kroków. Cztery i pół tysiąca zaś kroków wiedzie na dół, do wyjścia z zamku Elsynor. Licząc od łóżka, oczywiście.

– To pewnie będzie także około czterech i pół tysiąca wdechów i wydechów – poinformował rzeczowo Hamlet swego druha, towarzysza najwierniejszego, Horatio, kończąc tym długi wywód.

Tamten zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi w odpowiedzi, maskując nerwowe rozbawienie, pod którym, głębiej jeszcze, skrywał się niepokój. I troska.

– Dobry Horatio – dodał książę duński, obejmując dłońmi oparcie krzesła, z którego wcześniej, niby zwinna jaszczurka, się ześliznął. – Jam zdrów.

Przyjaciel skrzywił się nieznacznie:

– Książę – zaczął – po cóż ci te wyliczenia? Tylko na próżno kłopoczą one twój umysł. On już i tak w kłopocie.

– Po cóż! – żachnął się Hamlet, robiąc krok w stronę okna. – Bym nie zapomniał, czego obiecałem dokonać! Wciąż myślę, Horatio – westchnął – myślę, czy nie lepiej opuścić to miejsce, czmychnąć, skoro nic a nic nie potrafię zrobić. Liczę kroki, kafelki, oddechy, pęknięcia w ścianie zamku, grzechy swoje, swej matki i łotra, co ją za żonę pojął. Liczę i liczę. O krok od zemsty, o krok od opuszczenia zamku na dobre. I waham się. Czy jestem tchórzem?

Przyjaciel pokręcił głową nieznacznie:

– Nie – rzekł prosto, gestowi swemu nadając znaczenie. – Nie strach to. Cnota nie zniesie, by pod jednym dachem żyć z nieprawością, więc myśli, by do lepszego wybrać się kraju. Nie strach to, a prawość się w tobie odzywa, książę.

Hamlet nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę:

– A jednak tu żyję – wymamrotał, a po tonie głosu jego znać było obrzydzenie. – Gdzież więc ta moja prawość bytuje, skoro tu nie może? Tu nie może, więc jej tu nie ma! Czy to znaczy, że jestem i tchórz (powtarzam – cnota uciekła!), bo chcę uciec, i nikczemnik, bo, nic nie robiąc – zostaję?

Horatio uśmiechnął się nieznacznie:

– Ależ cnota cię, książę, nie odstąpiła – zapewnił gorąco. – I dlatego tak łakniesz ucieczki – to cnota się odzywa! Gdyby nie to – zostałbyś. Gdzie miałbyś iść? Tu czy tam – za jedno. Ale, że ona jest, tedy się miota w prawej duszy, co pod nieprawym mieszka dachem i do ucieczki namawia. Jednak to przecież cnota, więc jednocześnie chce pozostać.

– Jednocześnie odejść i zostać? – Hamlet poruszył się niespokojnie, mierząc bacznym spojrzeniem swego towarzysza.

– Oczywiście – potwierdził Horatio. – Co by to była, powiedz mi, książę, za prawość, gdyby nie chciała w zarodku zdusić wszelkiego zła, miast odchodzić?

Hamlet zaśmiał się chrapliwie. Smutny był to śmiech.

– I w tym tkwi ambaras cały – rzekł. – To już nie zarodek, przyjacielu, ale całkiem wyrosła maszkara. Na sto metrów wysoka, na sto szeroka, a ja z moim sztyletem, niby z wykałaczką, mam się z nią mierzyć, nie wiedząc nawet, czy to nie złudzenie oczy mami? Wolne żarty.

Książę padł na łóżko i leżał przez chwil kilka, przyłożywszy dłoń do czoła, po czym głowę odwrócił i do milczącego druha ponownie przemówił:

– Cóż czynić, kochany Horatio? – zapytał, wzruszywszy ramionami. – Bić się czy nie bić?

Horacy zasępił się, pochylił głowę:

– I moją głowę to samo trapi... – zaczął powoli, jakby każde słowo ważyło tyle, ile zamek cały, a być może i cała Dania. – Powiem: bić się, książę! Tak nakazuje serce. Sam widziałem ducha króla. Wierzę, że ci, panie, rzekł, co mi w sekrecie przekazałeś. Jednak, gdzie dowód, że to nie mara diabelska? Widziadło, które do zguby chcę przywieźć i ciebie, i kraj?

– Tak, gdzież dowód?! – zgodził się Hamlet.

– Mimo to, wciąż myślę... – kontynuował Horatio. – Powiem: nie bić się! Wojna ta wszak, tak jak teraz, z braku dowodów jest prowadzona, jest, przede wszystkim, wojną w umyślę twoim, panie! Na strzępy go rozrywa ta maszkara, co być może, być może... jest zaledwie ułudą. Mając zaś do wyboru: ciebie chorego na umyśle i bez pomsty, której nie wiedzieć nawet, czy godzi się dokonać; a ciebie zdrowego, o jasnym, jak niegdyś spojrzeniu... Cóż... Egoizm innego każe dokonać wyboru!

– I mnie się nie widzi ze szczętem oszaleć – oznajmił Hamlet, uśmiechając się, po czym podniósł się nieco, oparł na łokciu: – Horatio, drogi – dodał, poważniejąc nagle – ty chyba nie myślisz, że ja poważnie rozum postradałem? To gra zaledwie.

Przyjaciel księcia spojrzał na swe dłonie złożone na podołku.

– Gra zaledwie – powtórzył Hamlet i znów się położył.

Horatio, korzystając z tego, że książę nie patrzył na niego, sam nań rzucił okiem zatroskanym wielce. Zmarszczył brwi. Otóż, książę duński, od minut z okładem dwudziestu... mówił sam do siebie. Horatio zaś nawet słowa nie wyrzekł na głos. Z kim Hamlet rozmawiał? Nie było wiadomo. Spoglądał jednak nieustannie w okno, za którym ciężkie, przeddeszczowe chmury wisiały, zwiastując nadchodzącą ulewę.

Horatio westchnął.

Zapadła cisza.

 


End file.
